Skinny love
by stefarine4ever
Summary: Elena's anorexic and returns to her junior year after her fifth hospitalisation. Her life's a mess. Damon Salvatore is a cocky senior who is on the 'popular' gang, and has a 'normal' life. What happens when he actually falls for her? Will he be able to save her from herself? WARNING: RATED M FOR STRONG TOPICS (ED's/self-harming/suicide)
1. chapter 1

_**Hey, first of all I wanted to say if someone is sensitive towards this subject don't read! Nobody should try any of these things at home, they are not worth it. No way in hell this fanfic is pro ED's, you'll notice Elena's suffering through the whole process.**_

 _ **I do not own tvd or any of its characters. English is not my first language!**_

* * *

 ** _Elena's POV_**

 ** _7 am_**

Hey, my name's Elena Gilbert. I'm seventeen years old. I should be going to school right now but the thing is, I've been from hospital to hospital since I was twelve. No, I don't have a brain tumor or anything like that. People call me 'anorexic', but I don't think that term suits me as I am well aware that I'm not skinny enough. It's never enough.

This last hospitalization was for a different matter, though. I took too many sleeping pills, trying to kill myself but I just couldn't. So here I am, in the beautiful world and pretty much alive. Although I feel like the walking dead...

I don't have the strength to walk more than ten meters without tiring myself up. I'm extremely cold all the time and my heart sometimes raises so hard I can almost feel it jumping off of my chest... yet the feeling of starvation makes me feel whole, complete. I'm addicted to it.

I lit my cigarette next to the window so the smell wouldn't remain in the room. They didn't let me smoke inside the hospital because of the smell and because they said it kept us without hunger. But I've never really minded breaking rules...

Today I was leaving this damn whole and going back home. I didn't know if that was good or bad. Which place was worse? I had no idea.

And I was going back to my junior year in High School. Another terrible place...

Maybe it was better being in no place at all...

 ** _Damon's POV_**

 ** _7 am_**

RING!

The alarm clock rang and I complained as I sat down on the bed. Shit. I hated early mornings.

My name is Damon Salvatore. I'm eighteen years old and I'm at my senior year in High School.

You could say I have a 'normal' life. I have a group of friends, a younger brother who is like another friend to me, my parents... Everything's going just fine.

The football team is my life. It makes me popular, and I get to have fun. So it's a double win. Besides, I'm getting a university scholarship for playing football. But I don't care much about that; let's leave that for my parents.

I don't have a girlfriend and am not planning on having one any time soon. Let's say I like taking advantage of my looks and enjoying life with more than one woman at a time. Why have a girlfriend when I could have any woman at all?

Okay, don't hate me or start calling me cocky, I'm just aware of my blue eyes, raven sexy hair and irresistible body...

But anyways, I was arriving late.

I rushed to change my clothes and hurried downstairs to take a bite of my toast, kissed my mom on the cheek and went into my car.

 ** _Elena's POV_**

 ** _12 PM_**

I laid my suitcase on the floor when I walked out of the cab and had a look at my house: How much did I hate it, from one to ten? Mmm... let's see... ten.

I walked through the front door and there was nothing but silence inside. "Hello?!" I exclaimed. "Anybody home?!"

A moment later a man in his twenty with no pants walked down the stairs. I rolled my eyes as he greeted me and grabbed his pants which were on the floor.

"Bye" He said, going outside while putting on his pants.

"Elena, sweetheart" Isobel, a.k.a. my mother said, walking down the stairs. "Oh, you're still skinny, you look awful give me a hug" She said pulling me into a hug but I didn't hug her back. "Are you eating? Tell me you are"

"Yes, mother" I lied between greeted teeth. "Where are my siblings?" I asked for the only good thing about my home.

"Oh, I haven't seen them in a while" Isobel said, lighting a cigarette at that moment. "Jeremy must be getting stoned somewhere" She said, not giving it much importance. She surely didn't even know it was a school day. "And who knows about Katherine, maybe she's going into prostitution now..." She joked and laughed on her own, as I just looked at her like the nasty woman she was. "I have to leave now. There's a carrot on the fridge, eat it if it's not rotten yet" She said before taking off.

I was left alone.

Home alone again, just like in old times when I would starve myself for days and no one would ever bother me.

I walked upstairs and into my old bedroom I used to share with my twin sister.

I looked at my stupid teddy bear and grabbed it and tossed it away. It reminded me of a younger, innocent self me and my siblings just weren't anymore. Like life was just flowers and teddy bears all over the place... What a lie.

I entered the bathroom we shared with our younger brother and looked at myself in the mirror. My mom had been right for once in her life: I looked... tired and awfully ugly. My hair was a mess and I had dark circles under my brown eyes.

Tomorrow I would start school again. I would have to stand the stares at me, as everyone already knew I was 'the girl of the pills'. Katherine had admitted me that was how they called me, before she dropped school.

I wondered where she was now... She must have left town, for sure. No one could stand living with Isobel for much time...

 ** _Damon's POV_**

 ** _12 PM_**

I was at lunch table with my 'gang'. That was Tyler Lockwood and Niklaus Mikaelson with his girlfriend Caroline Forbes, and his sister Rebekah Mikaelson. The three of us were football players and the girls were cheerleaders, and we were the most popular group at school. We ruled it. And we ruled it well.

Everybody wanted to be one of us, or wanted to be WITH us. It was normal that girls would throw themselves at us, we were just used to it.

"So I just told her, stop talking..." Klaus was saying and we all laughed.

Klaus was kind of the leader of the gang, and I was his best friend so I was kind of number two in the popularity rank. Yeah, I spend a lot of time thinking about being popular and how important that is...

"You're so funny, honey" Caroline told him and kissed his cheek.

"She's such a weirdo, that Bennet girl" I said so that everyone would agree with me. I actually kind of liked Bonnie, but sorry, the gang is the gang.

"I know, right?" Rebekah said.

We weren't bullies, but yes, we criticized people. So what?

"What about your party, Tyler, have you been organizing it?" Klaus asked Tyler.

"Yes, it will be awesome" Tyler said with a smile. "Only for cool people, of course"

"No Bennets there?" Rebekah joked and we all laughed.

"You're mean" Caroline said, still amused.

Yeah, we could be mean sometimes...

 ** _Elena' POV_**

 ** _1_** **_PM_**

I went to my shrink's office on foot, as my mom had taken the car. It was good though, I would burn calories this way. Besides, Mystic Falls was a small town and there were no long distances.

I walked at a good pace, so that I would burn even more calories and arrived there in less than an hour.

Giuseppe Salvatore had been my shrink -whenever I was at home and not at a hospital- since I was twelve years old and started treating my 'food problems', so he was already used to me visiting him without making any appointment at all. He was the best shrink not only in town but in the whole State. If only I wasn't the most difficult patient in the State...

I rang the bell of his house and continued moving with anxiety. Why did he take so long?

He opened the door and I didn't even give him time to greet him. "Peppe, finally" I said, walking into the office.

"Hello, Elena" He said as I went to lie on the couch. "How are you doing?"

"Awful" I started. "I saw my mom today. She's still a bitch"

"Were you expecting her to change?" Giuseppe asked, sitting at his chair.

"Not really." I admitted. "And my siblings are AWOL" I continued. "I'm starting school tomorrow and I feel like I will panic because my sister won't be there"

"But you have Bonnie, right?" Giuseppe said.

"I guess..." I said.

"Anyways, I think you haven't been eating Elena, correct me if I'm wrong..." He said, of course looking at my skinny self.

"Hospital food sucks" I said even though I knew he wouldn't believe me.

"Right..." He said taking some notes. "We're gonna have to talk about you taking those pills, Elena"

"Not today" I said and he nodded.

Just thinking about that day made me want to throw up. ade me want to throw up.

* * *

 _ **I had to erase this story and post it again because it didn't appear on the index. Sorry for the people who followed it, I hope you find it again! See you next chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Elena's POV**_

I finished straightening my hair that morning while looking at myself in the full-length mirror and hating on my body. So much fat... it was sickening. Why couldn't I just disappear? Not exist at all... the world would be better off without me, because nobody needed me anyways.

Today I had chosen to wear a pair of jeans that looked just baggy on me like every piece of clothes I had on my closet, and my brother's big hoody. I did it to hide the fact that I was pure skin and bones,

sometimes people didn't like my skinny body. I just didn't care.

Yesterday my brother Jeremy had appeared, stoned as usual, but I was happy he was even alive. With the amount of drugs he took he was risking his life as much as I knew I was risking mine. And Isobel, who by the way didn't come home after I saw her yesterday, didn't do anything about it. We were just used to her not doing anything about everything.

After doing my hair I went into Jeremy's bedroom to wake him up. I just opened the curtains of his window all of a sudden.

"SHIT! ELENA, GET OUT!" He shouted as I walked out rolling my eyes. The little brat would skip school anyways.

I walked to school at my usual quick pace. I would have started running if that didn't look awkward. The least thing I wanted was to call everyone's attention.

I arrived to school and as I had thought, everyone's eyes were on me. But not in a good way. They were looking at me like I was a vampire or something. So? I had survived a Xanax and Aderall overdose, what's so weird about that.

I walked quickly to my locker to find Bonnie waiting for me.

Bonnie Bennet was a good girl. She was the only person I actually liked in the entire High School. She was a petite black pretty girl, but was a loser just like me. We used to be kind of invisible, and I actually liked that, until I became 'the girl of the pills'.

"Hey, Lens" She greeted me as we hugged. "It's been so long..."

"It's nice to see you, Bon" I said, hugging her back.

 _ **Damon's POV**_

I was at school with the gang, standing by our lockers. As usual people were turning their heads to look at us, in a good way. We were used to that.

"Listen, today the girl of he pills is coming back" Caroline told us.

I knew exactly who 'the girl of the pills' was. Her name was Elena, she was one of my father's patients and apart of that, I'd always noticed her because of her extreme beauty, in spite of being extremely skinny too. She had brown doe eyes, a small nose and perfect olive skin. Her brown eyes had some kind of fire I loved. She was way beyond attractive... only she was way beyond sick too. My father never spoke a word about his patients, but I knew she was one of those special patients of him he had actually learned to love.

Everyone only looked at her twin sister Katherine because Elena was so sick they were afraid they would break her or something... But I always had some kind of... 'curiosity' towards her.

"So what?" Klaus said, not giving it much importance.

"I was her friend in kindergarten" Caroline said, pretending to be actually concerned. "I should go say something to her, right? Maybe she'll tell me what happened?"

There you go. She just wanted to know what had happened, that was the truth.

"You should, girl" Rebekah said. "I heard she took a whole Aderall bottle, how crazy is that?"

"I know, right?" Caroline said. "I'll go now"

She took off and Klaus looked at her.

"She's such a good girl" Klaus said, referring to Caroline's little acting.

 _ **Elena's POV**_

"OH ELENA THANKS GOD YOU'RE OKAY!" I suddenly heard an annoying voice say and turned to be hugged by no other than Caroline Forbes. Yeah, we had been friends in kindergarten. But that had been all we'd ever been.

"Okay..." I said awkwardly, trying to pull her away.

"Don't ever do that again, Elena!" She said to me as she finally pulled away.

"Fine" I just said, wanting her to get lost.

"You know you can talk to me about whatever, right?" Caroline said, pretending to be concerned and looking at me from head to toe. "You should get more fat, Elena"

"I will" I lied. What an annoying girl...

"Okay, I'll be with my other friends, whatever you need just tell me" She said and I nodded before she took off.

"Oh, god" I said and Bonnie laughed.

"She didn't even look at me!" Bonnie pointed out and I laughed too.

What an annoying girl... Just like her little 'gang' of friends... I wasn't like the rest of the world who wanted to be like them, I found them all nasty people.

Later I was sitting at my Advanced Biology class, one of my favorite ones, and paying close attention to Mr Saltzman who was our teacher. I never told you but I'm actually a great student. I'm very self-demanding and like to be the best at everything.

"So, I've been going through your grades and some of you are very good" Alaric was saying and looked at me, and I smiled proudly. "And some others are... in a difficult situation let's say" He looked at almost the rest of the class. "So here's my plan: Tutor." I didn't understand was he was saying, and everyone looked at each other. "Each one of my best students is going to be assigned one of the 'problematic' ones and they will have to tutor them." Everyone started complaining. "Shut up people, I'm not discussing it with anyone"

"Please put me with a chick, Ric" Damon Salvatore joked and everyone laughed.

Genetics were a mystery because Damon was Giuseppe's son. He seemed taken from a fashion magazine: beautiful blue eyes and raven hair, a chiseled and firm jaw line, well-built body. But what he had in beauty he lacked in brains, and was one of Caroline's superficial, arrogant and stupid little friends.

"Anything you say, D" Alaric told him and I couldn't believe it. Even he wanted to please Damon.

He started reading the long list of names and telling the partners. I crossed my fingers because I didn't want anyone too dumb with me.

But today wasn't my lucky day.

"Elena Gilbert and... Damon Salvatore" He said and I could have just died right there.

I had to tutor Damon Salvatore... this was my worst nightmare becoming true.

Then I had an idea.

 _ **Damon's POV**_

Finally. A chance to get to know the mysterious Elena Gilbert... I wouldn't let this opportunity go away.

So after class I approached her, who was sitting at a bench in the front of the class.

"Hello, tutor" I told her, wiggling my eyebrows seductively.

"I'm sorry, I can't be your tutor" She said, standing up and walking away. I was just left there taken aback. Had I just been... rejected? I'd even done the eye wiggle! No one resists the eye wiggle!

"Wait!" I said, going after her who continued walking. I decided to walk beside her. "Why?"

"You're my shrink's son, I can't socialize with one of his family members. It' unethical." She said and I realized she had a point. But I wasn't gonna let this go so easily... "I will talk to Mr. Saltzman about it"

"No!" I quickly said and she stopped walking and looked at me, annoyed. I couldn't help but notice the sadness in her beautiful eyes... There definitely was something wrong with her. "I mean, it could be our little secret" I said, wiggling my eyebrows at her once more. She wouldn't be able to resist me...

"Do you have some kind of a tic?" She asked me and I stopped. Okay, this one was a hard one... "Anyways, I'm not interested in keeping secrets with you..." She said and tried to walk away but I grabbed her arm softly. I could only feel bones there... it was sad.

"Wait, Elena" I said, seriously. If the flirting didn't work maybe I needed to behave like an actual serious guy. "Please. My father and I won't talk about you"

She seemed confused. "Why do you want me to tutor you so much?"

Because you're pretty hot even though you need to gain like 30 pounds. No, Damon. Think of a better answer.

"You're the best in the class" I said quickly. "And I really need to pass this exam. I need to improve my grades"

She seemed to think about it for a moment. "Okay" She finally said and I smirked. "Can you tomorrow after school? At the library?"

"It's a date" I joked and she just stared at me. "It's a joke, Elena"

"Yeah, very funny, Damon" She said sarcastically and surprising me once more. Everyone laughed at my jokes. "Anyways I have to go, see you tomorrow then"

"See you, Elena" I said.

I stared at her as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Elena's POV_**

The next day I was sitting at the caffeteria with Bonnie. Lunch time was the one I hated the most at school, you may guess why. I just served myself an apple and went to sit at our 'losers' table.

As I passed through the popular table I saw Damon and his stupid group of friends. They were so different to me... they looked like they were taken from a movie. The two beautiful blonde cheerleaders and the three football players with perfect bodies... so _cliched_ it was actually boring for me. But Damon stood up between them all because he was really the definition of hot... Why was I even thinking about that, anyway? Elena, focus.

When I saw him looking at me I quickly looked away.

I sat at the table and told Bonnie about me tutoring _him_.

"You're tutoring Damon Salvatore?" Bonnie told me in desbelief. "Poor you"

"I know" I said, playing with the apple in my hands. I wasn't thinking of eating it, of course.

"Be careful with him, Elena" Bonnie told me. "He wants to have every girl he sees"

"I'm not an idiot, Bonnie" I told her, feeling kind of insulted. I wasn't like the rest of the girls. "Besides he would never look at a girl like me. He only looks at cheerleaders"

"Yeah, you're too smart for his liking" Bonnie said and I giggled.

"I have to make Damon pass his exam... this is gonna be a challenge" I admitted.

"It will"

 ** _Damon's POV_**

That day I was sitting at my usual lunch table with my group of friends, thinking about seeing Elena later. I didn't know why I gave it that much of a thought, though, she was just another girl...

I then looked at her and found her looking at me, and smiled at her but she had already looked away. I saw she was only carrying an apple and wondered if that was all she was going to eat. God, that girl really was fucked up... why did I care about it, anyway?

"You're skipping football practice to study Biology?" Klaus told me in amusement. Yeah, it sounded kind of crazy coming from me...

"I suck at Biology, guys" I said as an excuse but they kept laughing at me.

"Come on, what chick is tutoring you?" Tyler said, guessing my intentions and I rolled my eyes.

"No one..." I said but they kept looking at me so I had to answer. "Elena Gilbert"

"Who the hell's Elena Gilbert?" Rebekah asked, frowning.

"The girl of the pills" Caroline told her.

"Oh, right..." Rebekah said.

"She's hot but she's a sack of bones..." Klaus told me and I wanted to tell him something for calling her that way, but I didn't say anything.

"Yeah, and she's friends with that Bennet girl..." Rebekah said.

"It's not about her" I lied. "Is it so hard to believe I want to actually improve my grades?"

They all looked at each other. "Yes, it is" They said in unison and I rolled my eyes.

 ** _Elena's POV_**

I waited for Damon at the library for ten minutes. Of course he was arriving late, what was I expecting? Maybe he would even stand me up because some girl was keeping him entertained or something. The whole idea was disgusting, but anything could be.

I was starting to regret the terrible idea of helping him when I saw him walking towards me. God, he even walked like a movie star. How was that even possible?

I compaired him to my clumsy way of walking and laughed on the inside. We were completely black and white...

"Hello, Elena" He said with his seductive voice. I hated when he pronounced my name with it, it made me shiver.

"Damon, you're late" I said, unsurprised at all as he sat down next to me.

"Really? Sorry, I got held up talking with some friends" He said as he took a piece of paper and a _red_ pencil from his school bag.

I looked at the piece of paper and then back at him. What was he doing? "Take out your notebook" I asked him.

"This is it" He said and I raised my eyebrows. "I really don't pay much attention at Ric's class" He admitted and I wanted to just kill him right there. How would I help him now?

"You haven't taken a single note in the whole term?" I asked him in dibelief.

"Nope, sorry" He said, not giving it much importance.

I sighed deeply, trying hard not to kill him at that moment. "Okay" I finally said and took out my notebook. "Let's read from mine and you start taking notes of your own"

"We really need to do this?" He said and I frowned. "We could just take a break and talk"

"We haven't even started" I said between greeted teeth.

"Okay, okay, don't get mad" He said and I started looking at the first page of my notebook.

"Do you know what a cell is, Damon?" I asked him, hoping he knew that simple answer.

"A room in a prison?" He joked and I rolled my eyes. This would not be easy at all...

 ** _Damon's POV_**

After an hour of studying hard with Elena she closed her notebook and said, "Okay, that's enough for today"

"Great" I said, happy the studying was over and that we could talk now. "Can I invite you a drink now?"

She looked at me in surprise and then said, "I don't think so, no"

Okay, I didn't see that one coming. Nobody ever rejected me... but Elena seemed to be the exception.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I have things to do" She said, grabbing her things and putting them on her school bag. Okay, I wasn't going to insist her if she didn't want to. I could get any girl I wanted after all. "See you later, Damon"

And once more, she walked away.

 ** _Elena's POV_**

I arrived home later that afternoon and went directly upstairs to check on Jeremy. He wasn't there, and he hadn't been at school either. That boy needed rehab right away...

"Elena, honey!" Isobel shouted from her room and I reluctantly went there.

When I arrived I saw she was wearing a short strapless dress and high heels, with a lot of make-up. She looked pretty much like a prostitute, yeah.

"What is it?" I asked her, not really concerned because I knew it would be something superficial or stupid, or superficial and stupid.

"How do I look?" She asked, turning around and modeling.

"You look... provocative" I lied.

She then laughed. "Oh Lena stop envying me for being pretty, I'm your mother" She said and I held the urge to roll my eyes. "I have a date tonight!"

Oh, no. Everytime Isobel dated someone they weren't exactly nice people and she let them in the house anyways. Violent guys, molestors, we had had it all in this house.

"Isobel" I said with fear. "Just be careful who you choose."

Isobel laughed. "Oh Elena don't be silly, I know what I'm doing" She said.

Like hell she knew...

 ** _Damon's POV_**

I arrived at home feeling angry. How had she rejected me? Did she think she was so important only because she was smart? She was starting to piss me off... But still there was this curiosity that draw me towards her... I had to get to know her somehow.

So the next day at school I had a great idea.

"Invite Elena to Tyler's party?" Caroline asked me after I told her my proposal, while we were alone by our lockers. "I don't know if it's such a good idea, Damon. Does that girl even know what a party is?"

"It's the right thing to do, Care" I tried to convince her. "Everyone will see you as a good person because she's not okay"

"Yeah, you may be right..." The blonde agreed.

"Besides you'll get to come closer to her, maybe she can tell you things..." I continued. I knew exactly how to convince Caroline Forbes.

"Okay, if I do this..." She started saying. "I need to give that girl a change of look because seriously? look at her" she said and pointed to Elena, who was at her locker taking out some books. She was wearing a big shirt and baggy jeans. I had never realized she actually dressed up like that. "She looks like a very skinny twelve year old boy" She said, exagerating a little bit.

"Okay, do your magic Caroline" I said and she smiled proudly.

 ** _Elena' POV_**

I was by my locker taking out my chemistry book when a very annoying voice I knew too well spoke behind me.

"Elena dear, how are you?" She asked and I rolled my eyes before turning around to face Caroline Forbes. She looked impecable as always in her winter coat and high heels.

I couldn't take it no more. I was going to tell her to go away and leave me the hell alone. "Look, Caroline..."

But she didn't let me speak as usual. "I just wanted to invite you to Tyler Lockwood's party" She quickly said and I frowned. What the hell? "It's this friday night. I can borrow you a dress if you want..."

This was weird. First Damon wanting me to tutor him and now this. It was evident they were suddenly interested in me because I was 'The girl of the pills', if not they wouldn't have ignored me since freshman year until now.

I tried to be polite anyways. "Thanks for the invitation Caroline, but I think I'll pass"

"You don't like parties?" She asked in disappointment.

No, I hate them.

"It's not that" I lied. "I just have other plans for friday night, sorry"

No way in hell I was going to one of their parties where everybody were popular. What did I have to do with them?

* * *

That afternoon I went to see Giuseppe -this time I did have an appointment- and I was lying on the couch as he was sitting on his chair. I told him about the party and how it sucked that I had been invited.

"How being invited to a party 'sucks', Elena?" Giuseppe asked me. He wasn't understanding anything.

"You don't get it, Peppe" I said losing my patience. "I'm 'the girl of the pills'"

" _You_ say that" He said. "All I'm seeing is a girl who wants to do a nice thing because she knows you've been through a lot"

Well, if he put it that way...

"What would I do at that party, anyways?" I asked him. I had no friends other than Bonnie, and I didn't see Caroline sticking with me the whole party.

"Meet new people? Dance?" Giuseppe said.

That would burn a lot of calories... I shrugged that obsessive thought from my head.

"'I'm not good at meeting new people" I amitted.

"You've never tried to" Giuseppe said. "You stick to the fact that you think all your classmates are 'idiots' and don't let yourself meet them"

Okay, maybe he had a point in there. But...

"I won't go on my own anyways" I said.

"What if you ask them if you can bring Bonnie with you...?"

What if...

 ** _Damon's POV_**

The next day I was at school grabbing some things from my locker. Caroline had told me Elena didn't want to come to the party so I decided she could go screw herself. How did she waste an opportunity of coming to one of our awesome parties? She clearly thought she was too good for us. What an arrogant girl... I didn't care about her anymore...

"Hey" I suddenly heard a voice say and turned around to see Elena Gilbert standing behind me.

"Elena, what's up?" I asked her, my heart pounding. Okay, maybe I did care about her a little.

"I can't find Caroline, so I'm asking you" She said. "I'm only going to your party if Bonnie comes with me"

"Deal" I said automatically. Anything she asked for, I was going to say yes just so she came to the party.

"Okay, see you on friday then" She said before walking away.

She clearly didn't want to keep a conversation with me... I just didn't care. I couldn't wait for friday!

Later at lunch I told my friends but they didn't like the idea very much.

"You invited Bennet girl and the girl of the pills to my party?" Tyler said in dibelief. "Are you crazy?!"

"I feel like doing some charitable work, so what?" I lied.

"It's fine" Caroline agreed with me.

"It's not fine" Rebekah snapped. "What if she faints in the middle of the party?"

I rolled my eyes at that stupid comment.

"Damon's right" Klaus said, looking at everybody. He had the final say on everything, so it was good to have him on my side. "We have to be charitable, guys"

Elena wouldn't be able to resist me on friday...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Elena's POV**_

After I told Damon I was going to their party, Caroline had come to me and told me she was going to be my stylist, leaving me no choice but to agree. It's not like she'd asked for my opinion anyway.

So that friday afternoon I was at my home waiting for Caroline to arrive. I kept telling myself this was a terrible idea. I couldn't believe I was so weak... first Damon had convinced me to help him at Biology and now Caroline had convinced me to go to Tyler's party. What would be next? They convincing me to sign up for the cheerleader squad? I wanted to burn fat, but I wasn't that desperate, though.

And anyways, what would Caroline do to fix me? Everything I wore looked baggy on me, I had no fixing...

Caroline arrived with a bag full of her clothes. She was rich just like the rest of her group so she had lots of clothes. Surely what she was bringing had been used once or hadn't been used at all.

"So I brought all dresses, because my pants and tank tops will be too big for you..." She was saying, as she looked through her clothes in my bedroom. I couldn't help but notice how colorful they were... So unlike me. "I was thinking about pink" She said and took out a pink barbie-like dress. It was pretty, but for her. Not for me. "I have a pink lipstick which matches perfectly with it"

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing that" I said and she looked disappointed.

"Okay, we can look for something else..." She said looking within her stuff. "What about this red one?" She showed me a red strapless dress and I wrinkled my nose.

"No offense Caroline, but can we use one of my clothes?" I asked her, trying not to hurt her feelings. "It will make me feel more comfortable"

She seemed to think about it for a moment. "Okay, let's see what you have"

I opened my closet for her to look at "These is all mine, Katherine took all of her clothes with her" I said and then looked at Caroline's face, who looked horrifyed.

"Elena, this is all... dark" She said, going through my stuff. "Anyone would want to kill herself with this depressive closet"

Black hides fat. I used to wear that when I had a more 'normal' weight. Then I started using Jeremy's clothes because I had to hide the fact that I wasn't earing, and because I didn't feel comfortable on those clothes anymore. I just felt fatter.

"I like dark colors" I said as she continued going through my stuff.

"You are depressive, girl" Caroline said before she took out a black loose short sleeveless dress I had. "What about this one with the necklace you have over there?" She pointed to a long silver necklace y had.

I hadn't worn that dress in ages. I hated it because it showed my arms and legs, and usually I was trying to hide as much flesh as I could.

"I don't know, Caroline..." I said honestly.

"Just try it on" She said giving it to me. "With this heels"

"No way. I'm wearing my laced boots" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay" She said.

After putting on the dress, the laced boots, black nylon stockins and the necklace I looked at myself in the mirror: I looked terrible. All I could see was fat, fat and more fat. On my legs, my stomach, my arms, my face, everywhere. It was sickening. My eyes started filling with tears and I hated myself for that. The last thing I wanted was to cry in front of Caroline Forbes.

"You look beautiful, Lena" Caroline told me and I wanted to punch her for lying.

"I look terrible" I said, my voice cracking. Damn me.

"Hey, yeah, you look skinny but we can cover it up with a jacket maybe" Caroline said and I nodded energetically. "And I'll do you smokey eyes you're gonna love"

After she had finished with me I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror so that I didn't have to look at my body. I looked pretty good with Caroline's make up. If only I didn't hate my body so much...

 _ **Damon's POV**_

"Hey Damon dance with us!" Ashley, a cheerleader said dancing in front of me with her friend Leslie... or was it Lexi? Whatever I didn't care.

"Not today, girls" I told them and they pouted and walked away.

I was at the party and girls were already thowing themselves at me. But I was waiting for someone special tonight. I couldn't get distracted from my objective.

"If you don't dance with them, I will" Tyler said, going after them.

I was sitting at the couches with Klaus and Rebekah. It was kind of the 'vip' section and only the coolest people sat on this couches.

I was waiting for Caroline to bring Elena but they weren't arriving and I was getting more and more impatient.

 _ **Elena's POV**_

After Caroline insisted for like two hours I reluctantly agreed to go to the party, but when we two arrived there with Bonnie I regreted it instantly: the Lockwood mansion was irrecognisible. There were popular people everywhere, all of them drunk, dancing and laughing...

"What is this mess?" I asked Bonnie and Caroline laughed.

"It's called a party, Elena" She said and then grabbed my hand. "Come here, let's go introduce you to some people"

I suddenly felt relieved I had a jacket on, because the last thing I wanted was to call the attention. However, I noticed everyone was in their own world and no one was really paying any special attention to me, which was something good.

"Ty-Ty!" Caroline shouted and we saw Tyler Lockwood approaching us wrapping his arms around to blondes, and with a bottle of champagne.

"Care-bear!" He said and then looked at us.

"These are Elena and Bonnie. Girls, this is Tyler" Caroline introduced us.

"Elena and Bonnie, drink!" He said giving me the bottle.

"Emm... thanks" I said before giving the bottle to Bonnie. I wanted to stay away from alcohol, it would only make me fat.

"Let's go with the rest" Caroline said grabbing my hand once more.

We walked inside the mansion and pushed past the people that were everywhere until we reached a corner with couches. There were Niklaus and Rebekah Mikaelson sitting with Damon, who quickly stood up when he saw me.

 _ **Damon's POV**_

Elena looked sexy as hell. She had kind of a dark, bad-girl look that just looked fantastic on her. Her black short dress, black leather jacket, dark eyes and waved hair looked just amazing altogether. I knew that hadn't been only Caroline's invention, and there had been some Elena touch on that outfit.

I didn't even realize I had stood up when they arrived. "Elena, hey" I said awkwardly. What was wrong with me?

"You know Damon" Caroline said and then pointed at the siblings. "These are Rebekah and Klaus, my honey bee" She said before going to sit next to her boyfriend. "Guys, these are Elena and Bonnie"

"Sit down, girls" Klaus said and I made some space for Elena to sit next to me.

She sat next to me and Bonnie on her other side. In front of us were the Mikaelsons and Caroline.

"Elena, is it true you took a whole bottle of Aderall?" Rebekah asked her without any filter.

"Rebekah, you shouldn't-" I started saying. I didn't want Elena feeling uncomfortable.

"I took it with Xanax and vodka to have more posibilities of dying" Elena said like she was telling something completely ordinary. "Dying isn't that much about quantities, it's more about the mixture..."

"Oh..." Rebekah said, taken aback and I wanted to laugh. She got to shut Rebekah Mikaelson up...

"Let's do some shots" Klaus proposed to break the tension and I started serving Tequila to everyone.

"No thanks, I don't drink" Elena said when I was about to serve her, and Klaus and Rebekah laughed.

"Unless you're intending to kill yourself" Rebekah joked but Elena didn't laugh at all. Rebekah sometimes spoke more than necessary for my liking...

"I'm going outside to smoke" Elena said bitterly. She looked like she had her temperament...

 ** _Elena's POV_**

I walked out of that house as quickly as I could. What was wrong with that Rebekah girl? She had something against me, that's for sure.

I lit my cigarrette and had a drag, resting my back against the wall. Finally 'peace'. Until Kol Mikaelson, another of Klaus brothers, came to talk to me.

"Hey, what are you doing on your own?" Kol asked me and I was about to answer to him to fuck off when I heard another familiar voice.

"She's not alone" Damon said, coming out of nowhere. "Now get lost, Kol"

Kol looked bitterly at Damon before walking away, and I just kept enjoying my cigarrette and not looking at Damon. I knew that if I looked at him, I would start to feel uncomfortable so it was better not to do so.

"Sorry about Bekah" Damon said, resting his back against the wall too and standing next to me. "She gets jealous when we invite pretty girls to hang with us"

I suddenly blushed and hated myself for that. "Stop it"

"Stop what?" He asked me.

"The flirting" I said, turning my head to look at him. "It won't work with me"

"What works with you, Elena Gilbert?" He asked all of a sudden.

That was a good question.

"That's something you're gonna have to figure out on your own" I said as I turned off my cigarrette.

"You're mysterious, girl, I like that" Damon said.

"And you're too easy to read" I sais and when he frowned I added. "Let me guess. You told Caroline to convince me to come to the party" I guessed on my own, facing him this time.

He smirked before answering, "You got me"

"Why?" I asked, wanting to know the truth and suddenly he became serious.

"I don't know, maybe because I like you, Elena" He said and I scoffed.

"Come on, you don't like people like me" I said and he frowned once more.

"How do you know what I like?" He said and suddenly I was uncomfortable because he had a point in there. "You don't think someone would like you because you have such a low self esteem, that's the problem"

"See? I'm like some kind of a 'pity project' to you" I told him, starting to sound more angry this time.

"What? That's not-" He started saying.

"We're done. Our tutoring is done and me hanging out with your pathetic friends is done too" I said angrily.

"But-"

"Tell Bonnie I'll wait for her in the car" I said before walking away.

A tear escaped from my eye as I went towards my car. I was hurt.


End file.
